


Pretend couple

by thisroadsofar



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Feelings and stuff, First Kiss, M/M, sometime during season 8 or 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: The title basically says it all.





	Pretend couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_simoriah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_simoriah/gifts).



"But it's at a couples retreat," Dean protests.

Sam rolls his eyes. "And?"

Dean blinks because it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And... we're not a couple?"

"We're also not federal agents, but that never stopped us before," Sam responds, sounding almost bored.

"Yeah, but this's different 'cause we're brothers. I can't pretend to be _with you_  with you," Dean gestures dramatically.

 Sam rolls his eyes so hard he leans his head back on the chair, wondering to himself if fratricide is illegal in _all_ the lower 48. "Fine, I guess people keep dying then, 'cause we have no other way to get on the inside on this."

Dean opens his mouth, then thinks better and closes it, pursing his lips just a bit and squinting. He opens his mouth again and takes a breath to say something, pointing a finger at Sam, but all he says is, "Whatever. You're the wife, though."

"That's... not how that works but I'll take it."

 

"The most important part of any relationship is," the middle-aged, twice-divorced counselor Vanna White's to the poster behind her, "communication."

Dean glares at Sam with his _shoot me in the face_ look and Sam throws back an _at least pretend to be interested_. 

"Sam, you told me earlier that you think you and your partner have an issue with communication. Why do you think that is?"

_Sam, I swear to God I will play Metallica nonstop if you do thi_ s.

"Ever since we were kids - we grew up together - he felt like he had to protect me 'cause my mom died when I was a baby. So I personally think he feels like he has to be a strong father figure like his dad and just not talk about his feelings ever," Sam explains.

Dean's jaw drops in disbelief.  _Wow, you dirty bitch_ , Dean glares, but Sam just smiles smugly back.

"And what do you think of that, Dean?" the counselor prompts.

"I think it's a load of bullshit," he responds, and the lady across from them literally clutches her pearls at his language.

The counselor, Debbie, Sandra, fuck if Dean remembers her name, folds her hands together. "And why do you think that is?"

"'Cause we don't have a communication problem," he says. Sam snorts and Dean mentally flips him off.

"Oh yeah? Explain all of last year, then," Sam challenges.

_Wow, low blow, bro. Low blow._  "Oh, c'mon, we worked through that already. I told you it's me and you, it's always been like that. I made that promise to you."

Sam looks like he's on the verge of tears now, "Then why'd you do the one thing I asked you not to do."

"Wait, what exactly are we-" DebbieSandra starts to say but Sam and Dean shut her up with an in sync, "It's complicated."

Sam shrugs. "Why?"

Dean lifts his hands palms up then slaps them on his thighs. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Of course," Sam huffs, standing up and leaving the room.

Dean, the counselor, and the other four couples they'd completely forgotten were there sit in silence. "You... should probably go after him," one of the husbands says.

Dean shakes his head. "Not yet."

DebbieSandra looks like a gapping fish with how many times she almost starts a sentence. Finally, she turns towards Pearl Clutcher and asks how she thinks the communication in their relationship is.

 

It takes five minutes, but soon Sam is pacing outside the door, hand on the handle one second and off the next. "And there's my cue," Dean mumbles as he gets up and heads toward the door.

Sam turns his back to him as he steps out into the hallway, but Dean had expected as much. "Sam." No response. "Sam," he insists, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. There are tears in Sam's eyes and Dean's heart breaks.

"I just want you to trust me," Sam whispers.

Dean cradles his head in his hands. "Sammy," he says, almost too quiet to be heard. He leans his forehead up against Sam's. "I- I do trust you. But I don't. I can't lose you."

Sam sighs. "You made it clear you won't when you shoved an angel into-"

"That's-" Dean interrupts. "That's not what I'm talking about."

Sam lifts his head, looking Dean in the eye. "Then what, Dean."

Dean searches Sam's eyes, trying to find a way out of this and _fuck. Fuck!_  If Sam wants him to trust him, then fuck it, Dean's gonna have to trust him to forgive him for what he's about to do next. He leans forward and presses his lips to Sam's. Nothing, and for a second Dean wants to die where he stands until the next moment Sam kisses back and it's like everything they've never said to each other finally comes to the surface.

"You'll never lose me, Dean," Sam whispers against Dean's lips.

Dean smiles, sneaking one more kiss. "Let's go gank that counselor, pretty sure it's her."


End file.
